


First Date

by Spooky831



Series: A Series of Events [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky831/pseuds/Spooky831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mycroft goes on an actual date with DI Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Two days later, as Mycroft sat in his office preparing a teleconference, his mobile began to ring. Looking down at the screen he noticed it said “Gregory Lestrade.” It was “later in the week” then. Swallowing his nervousness he picked up the phone.

“Hello, Gregory,” he said in his most serene voice, “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hi, Mycroft,” said Lestrade on the end of the line, “Are you busy?”

“Not particularly,” replied Mycroft. He of course had a meeting in a few moments but how long would a phonecall take?

“Good,” said Lestrade, “Have you given anymore thought to our date?” Date, Mycroft flushed. He really meant to go through with it then.

“I erm…” he said, unsure of what to say. To be honest he had thought of little else for the past few days. He has come to the conclusion that it was a disaster waiting to happen.

“So a no then?” asked Lestrade.

“I er, I’m not sure it’s the best idea,” said Mycroft delicately. From the other end of the phone he heard a woosh of air.

“Why not?” asked Lestrade sounding a bit upset. Mycroft heart sank. He certainly hadn’t meant to upset the other man.

“I -I’m not really the dating sort.” There was a silence. Then Lestrade replied “What ever do you mean?”

“I haven’t really, I mean surely you know better people that I to-“

“Look, Mycroft,” interrupted Lestrade, “I like you. I think you’re lovely in fact. If you don’t like me that’s fine, I-“

“Of course I like you,” said Mycroft. As soon as the words came out his heart started to pound. The few times in the past he had expressed regard had not ended well for him. But Lestrade had asked him out, had expressly said he liked him, had called him lovely.

“Why – why don’t you come over to mine? I’ll cook,” said Mycroft in a burst of nerve.

There was silence and then “r-really? when?”

“Friday sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then?” said Lestrade, “and I’m sorry for snapping back there.”

“No, you’re right,” conceded Mycroft, “I was just being a bit silly.”

“Well, Friday so,” said Lestrade and hung up the phone.

Mycroft remained for another minute staring at his mobile until he was brought back to reality by the beeping of the teleconference system.

 

Friday Mycroft pulled a few strings and managed to be early off work for once. He had a meal to preprare – a meal that would be perfect and that he had tailored to Lestrade's tastes. He had sent his people out to find out Lestrade’s favourite foods and had been informed that the other man was a well seasoned carnivore and adored chocolate. As such he had decided to go with the beef wellington and chocolate soufflé.

As he toiled around the kitchen he heard his mobile go off. Suddenly he was filled with dread – was Lestrade cancelling? Had he come to his senses?

However it turned out to be Sherlock.

John said to say sorry so I suppose… sorry. SH

It was amazing really the influence John has over his brother. As strained as his relationship with Sherlock was, it had improved since the army doctor had entered his life. John was of the view that family was family – even alcoholic sisters and meddling older brothers and even insisted Sherlock occasionally accept Mycroft’s dinner invitations. John, of course, claimed that his main motivation was Mycroft’s food.

Speaking of food, the beef wellington was doing nicely at the moment and he would soon have to get started on the soufflé. Humming, he began to mix the pastry – cooking always relaxed him and he was glad now that he had decided to host.

His thoughts wandered to where the evening might end up and he blushed. He had kissed others in the past but nothing beyond that – certainly nothing that would qualify as “sex”. He was an experienced solo flier as it were, especially lately as his thoughts had been rather preoccupied, but that hardly qualified him to please another partner, certainly not someone like Lestrade who undoubtedly had quite a lot of experience in the area. The thought of sex with Lestrade both greatly aroused him and terrified him. At the thought of Lestrade touching him, his insides quivered however, he himself would likely prove quite a disappointing partner.

He tried to quell such thoughts from his brain as he continued with the cooking. Later he washed and showered, and by 7pm he was ready for his guest.

At 7:05pm there was a knock at the door. Mycroft strode over and turned the knob, the door opened to reveal Lestrade dressed in his work gear with a nice blue jumper pulled over his shirt. In his hand was a bottle of wine and a red rose. He extended both to Mycroft and said, “I figured I’d better do the grand romantic gesture for the first date at least.”

Lestrade then lent in and kissed him on the cheek, cupping his hand at the back of his neck and running them down his arm. His face felt like fire where lips had touched his skin and he was certain he must have turned red.

“You look lovely by the way,” said Lestrade stepping into the living room and looking around.

“Not as lovely as you,” Mycroft managed to croke out and gestured around the room, “I er would you like a tour?”

“I’d love one. This place is magnificent,” said Lestrade.

Mycroft lightly touched his arm and pulled him around the house, showing him the living room, dining room, library, study, etc. Lestrade seemed particularly taken with the library marvelling over Mycroft’s collection of leatherbound books, a collection of which he himself was particularly proud.

Once they circled back to the kitchen Lestrade asked “what’s for dinner? It smells amazing.”

“Beef Wellington” replied Mycroft, “It’s ready in fact if you’d like to begin?”

“Excellent, I’m starving,” said Lestrade. He wasn’t joking. Lestrade devoured the dinner quickly, interspersing bites with pleased grunts. When it came time for dessert and Mycroft brought out the soufflé it was as though he had been presented with a stack of gold bullions.

“Fantastic,” said Lestrade, groaning and rubbing his stomach “you’re wasted in the government.”

“Thanks,” said Mycroft. He smiled, happy that Lestrade had enjoyed his food so thoroughly. He himself had also enjoyed the meal, though of course he had halved his own portions.

“I’ll help with the wash up,” said Lestrade rising from his chair.

“Certainly not!” exclaimed Mycroft. “I’ll stack them and they can be done in the morning.”

Lestrade then made his way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. In a few minutes Mycroft joined him holding a steaming teapot and two china patterned cups.

“Tea?” he asked and set the cup on the coffee table.

“Absolutely,” said Lestrade.

Together they settled on the sofa with their steaming cups. Lestrade shuffled closer so that he was barely grazing Mycroft’s side.

Once they had finished their tea Lestrade lifted his hand and grazed the back of Mycroft’s neck making him shiver.

“You are so gorgeous,” murmured Lestrade, leaning in to kiss him. Mycroft body yet again felt like fire. Lestrade had both hands cupping his cheeks and was pressing his mouth quite firmly against his. Moments later he felt a tongue graze his lower lip and then suddenly it was inside. Mycroft let out a choked gasp and Lestrade took the opportunity to further deepen the kiss. This went on for several seconds until lack of air necessitated that they part momentarily and then they were back to the snogging.

By this point, Mycroft was leaning against the arm of the sofa with Lestrade (though with the man’s tongue in his mouth, Gregory surely) pinning him and planting his face with kisses. There was a lot of gasping and moaning, which Mycroft was pretty sure was coming from himself. By this point he was starting to feel light headed and as Gregory kissed down his neck towards and his chest he realized that he was hard.

“Oh God,” he gasped, as Gregory undid the top few buttons of his shirt and his mouth continued downwards. Each time Gregory’s lips touched his skin he felt a tingle of pleasure shoot to his groin which seemed to be getting stronger by the second. He was feeling an undeniable urge to rub his penis against, well, anything solid.

Just as he felt he was going to lose himself in the sensation of it all, Gregory pulled back and stroked his cheek. “Alright?” he asked. Mycroft looked up at the other man and saw his cheeks were deeply flushed, his hair was messier than usual, and a look downwards confirmed that he was also hard.

“Yes,” he said and tugged Gregory back towards him. Their slight change in position now meant that Mycroft’s penis was in contact with Gregory’s leg, through two layers of fabric. The direct contact pushed him over the edge and he let out a started gasp as he began to orgasm. Pleasure burst through his loins and his body tensed as he buried his face in Gregory’s blue jumper. It lasted a few seconds and then his body began to unwind. He was now aware of a cold sensation in his underpants and a feeling of mortification was building in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Gregory’s jumper, unable to look at the other man. He had known he would be a disappointment.

“It’s fine,” said Gregory and pulled his face from the jumper to look him in the eye. “It’s been a while – for me at least, and you are very sexy when you come.”

“I – I have to have a shower,” said Mycroft, needing to get away. It was nice of Gregory to say that – it was really – but he knew the other man was just being polite

“Mycroft I-“

But Mycroft ignored him, went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. As he stood under the shower he could hear Lestrade through the door “Mycroft? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Ignoring him, Mycroft spent a blissful few minutes showering, his only thoughts, the nearly burning water hitting off his back. Then the water started to run cold and he was forced to face reality – and Gregory again.

He stepped out of the bathroom wearing his dressing gown. Gregory was sitting on the sofa and looked up when he heard the door open. There was an expression of worry on the other man’s face. Guilt clenched at his internal organs and Mycroft knew it would be better to just be honest with the other man.

“You said it has been a while for you,” said Mycroft quietly, looking at the spot over Lestrade’s shoulder, “For me it’s- I mean I haven’t – at all.”

Understanding dawned on Gregory’s face. “You mean you haven’t had sex before.” He said.

“Yes”

“So what we did on the sofa just there that was…”

“Yes”

“Mycroft,” breathed Gregory, “How could you not have said something?”

Gregory was biting his bottom lip, something he did when he was worried.

“I was embarrassed. I had hoped if we did have sex it might not be that obvious. Clearly I was wrong.”

“I wish you’d told me,” said Gregory softly, “I would never have – god I would have taken it much slower.”

Mycroft put his hand on Gregory’s elbow. “It’s fine, I could have stopped you – I just, it felt so incredible.”

Gregory smiled. “I’m glad. Though if I’d known I'd have tried a bit harder. Next time I'll be better. I mean, if there is a next time.”

Mycroft swallowed nervously. Gregory still wanted to pursue this? “I didn’t think you’d want a next time,” he said.

“Of course I do,” said Gregory.

“Oh”

Gregory grinned and Mycroft smiled back tentatively. He’d thought for sure that he’d blown his chance. After all he wasn’t a particularly attractive man, and now he could add rubbish at sex to the list as well. But if Gregory was willing to give him another chance who was he to deny it? Gregory was everything he wanted in a mate – intelligent, funny, gorgeous, kind and he would be a fool not to pursue him to his utmost.

“I’ve made a right balls of this tonight but do you fancy a telly marathon and a cuddle?” said Gregory. Mycroft disagreed with his assessment of the situation but kept silent.

He merely nodded and shuffled closer to Gregory who pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Gregory stroked his hair continually. Mycroft buried himself into Gregory’s arms and they spent the rest of the night watching reruns of Come Dine With Me until they both dosed off to sleep.


End file.
